


three's company

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, dom jaehyun, lapslock, sub johnny, taeyong is tied up but its only really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taeyong wonders how long johnny and jaehyun had been planning this, how long they'd wanted to have him watch them fuck, how long it took for them to decide they wanted to include him in their relationship like this.orin which johnjae fuck and taeyong watches





	three's company

**Author's Note:**

> another cc prompt lmao  
> "sub johnny being brutally fucked by jaehyun while taeyong is tied up with a vibe in his ass and forced to watch"
> 
> again, rushed as hell  
> again, unbetad
> 
> sorry for shitty title and bad summary

taeyong wonders how long johnny and jaehyun had been planning this, how long they'd wanted to have him watch them fuck, how long it took for them to decide they wanted to include him in their relationship like this. not that he wasn't involved with them himself - the three were practically inseparable, they spent most of their time together, had sex together, showered and ate and worked together; it was just that johnny and jaehyun had been a couple long before taeyong melded so naturally into the relationship. there were parts of their relationship that taeyong wasn't really involved in, and this was one of them. 

he's glad he gets the opportunity to watch, wants to see them falling apart under each others hands without him in the middle, curious to see their dynamic, but he's not over enthusiastic about the means in which he is allowed to do so. he's had his arms tied behind his back for probably 15 minutes, vibrator pressed against his prostate for maybe 5, cock ring snug around his balls for only slightly longer. he wants to cum so badly, but jaehyun had been very clear that he couldn't cum until one of them did. 

and with the pace jaehyun's fucking into johnny, it really doesn't seem like it'll take long for either of them to cum. 

johnny subbing was the biggest shock to taeyong about their dynamic, but he supposed it made sense. johnny's always been softer than jaehyun and eager to listen to the younger, happy to follow rather than lead. honestly, seeing him fall into the submissive headspace that matched jaehyun's dominance is one of the best things taeyong has ever seen - he wonders if, one day, he and johnny could both service jaehyun, two subs desperate for the praise and touch of their dom. the thought sends a shiver down taeyong's spine. 

"are you watching, yongie?" jaehyun's voice cuts through the mostly silent room, drawing taeyong from his thoughts to focus more clearly on the scene in front of him - johnny on his back, legs wrapped tight around jaehyun's waist, head thrown back and mouth open. 

"i-i am," taeyong replies, voice shaking. "i'm watching."

he almost wishes johnny would say something, but the noise that falls from johnny's open mouth when jaehyun's cock brushes his prostate has taeyong's dick twitching and he decides johnny doesn't have to speak as long as that keeps happening.

"doesn't hyung look so pretty?" jaehyun lilts, grinning and reaching forward to grab johnny’s chin and tilt his head to look at taeyong. “the one and only johnny seo falling apart on my dick. so, so pretty.” 

johnny’s pink tinted cheeks and glossy eyes are quite a look, taeyong thinks. and a look he wouldn’t mind seeing again at that. their eyes meet for a moment, but johnny’s close quickly when jaehyun thrusts faster inside of him, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises, leaning forward and biting into the older’s collarbone.

“j-j..hyuuun,” johnny whimpers and taeyong’s dick twitches again (is everything out of johnny seo’s mouth enough to make taeyong’s dick twitch? most likely, considering how hard he is). “‘m close.” 

jaehyun grins again, leans back and slows his thrusts, choosing to switch to harder thrusts that leave johnny panting and crying out with his dick hard and leaking against his stomach. taeyong knows by now that jaehyun has a thing for his subs cumming untouched, and when that realization hits him, he moans out loud - the thought of johnny cumming all over himself just from getting fucked is like a dream that taeyong hopes is going to come true. 

“hyung wants to cum?” jaehyun asks, feigning sweetness. “you know you have to do better than that, babe. or are you too proud? don’t wanna beg while yongie’s watching?” 

he doesn’t wait for an answer - he knows what it’ll be anyway - and speeds up his hard thrusts again, making johnny whine and squirm underneath him. 

“p-please, can i cum, hyunnie?” johnny asks after a moment, voice strained. “fuck, jaehyun, please, oh my _god_.” 

“isn’t hyung so cute begging, taeyong? should i let him cum?” jaehyun’s voice is pensive, a front to involve taeyong more, perhaps symbolic of them letting him even further into their life together (but this isn’t high school literature class, so there probably isn’t any symbolism). 

taeyong answers anyway, choking out a “yes, i want to see him cum like this,” that trails off in a moan when he absentmindedly clenches around the vibrator inside of him.

“you heard him, hyung,” the youngest turns his attention back to johnny. “he wants to see you cum like this.” 

johnny nods in response, eyes closed so hard there’s tears gathering on his eyelashes. from there, it only takes a minute more for johnny to cum, shooting ropes of white all the way up to his nipples. 

“oh, _fuck_ ,” jaehyun groans, hips stuttering as johnny clenches around him. “fuck, hyung, i’m gonna cum too, and then we’ll come take care of you, alright?” 

there’s no time - or desire - for a response; jaehyun fucks quickly into johnny’s heat, his grunts mixing in the air with the sound of skin on skin and johnny’s hard panting. he buries himself completely inside of johnny when he cums, moaning and shaking a little, hips unconsciously pressing harder against johnny. 

taeyong feels like he could cry - there’s too much happening, it feels overwhelming, the scene unfolding in front of him and the constant pressure against his prostate could really drive taeyong mad at this point. he whimpers and whines, and it only takes a moment for johnny and jaehyun to catch their breath and share a sweet kiss before they scurry over to where taeyong is laid further up on the bed. 

“we’ve got you,” johnny says softly, hair sticking to his forehead and hickies littering his collarbones. the way he looks at taeyong like he’s the most precious gem is incredibly endearing. 

“you’re okay, right?” jaehyun’s untying the ropes binding taeyong’s arms behind his back, and the elder lets out a soft groan of appreciation when he can stretch out his arms. 

“i’m fine,” he starts. “though i’d really like to--”

johnny removes the cock ring from taeyong and his head dips down to take taeyong’s length into his mouth before the thought is even finished, and taeyong grips his hair hard. jaehyun slowly works the vibrator out of him from behind, and, once again, everything is too much at once. the sharp tug to his hair and the twitch of taeyong’s dick in his mouth is all the warning johnny gets before he cums, but he swallows it down effortlessly. 

the three of them sit there for a moment, basking in the post-sex glow, reveling in the others’ presences. jaehyun’s got taeyong in his arms, taeyong’s got johnny’s head on his lap. it feels… right. like they’re meant to be in this moment together. 

but every moment of happiness comes to an end - this one’s end being johnny lifting his head and saying, “not to be me, but let’s go shower so i can get this cum out of my ass.” 

jaehyun reaches forward and flicks him on the forehead, muttering something about “ruining the mood, hyung,” but taeyong just laughs, a loud noise that brings smiles to the other boys’ faces, and they get up slowly, stretching and happy, before heading to the bathroom.


End file.
